Zanjutsu
Zanjutsu (斬術, Cutting Technique) is the fighting style for the Zanpakutō (i.e. sword fighting) and is one of the four basic fighting styles of the Shinigami. Zanjutsu is simply the use of a sword in battle. It is shameful for a Shinigami to not master at least this technique, as a Zanpakutō in the main source of a Shinigami's power. It is the specialty of Captain Kenpachi Zaraki of the 11th Division. Although Zanjutsu is the word used to describe the sword fighting style employed by Shinigami, everyone who can use a sword is considered a user of Zanjutsu, whether they are Shinigami or not, as it is simply swordmanship. Non-Shinigami users usually call this fighting style Kenjutsu (剣術, Sword Technique). Zanjutsu Schools The exact methods undertaken when practicing Zanjutsu vary from style to style and also depend on the school where they are taught, as there are multiple Zanjutsu schools. Usually, a Zanjutsu school only teaches a specific Zanjutsu style. The Shin'ō Academy teaches a very basic Zanjutsu style. Usually, recently-graduated Shinigami who want to increase their skill in Zanjutsu learn it in these schools. There are many Zanjutsu schools in Seireitei, mostly founded by retired Shinigami. Zanjutsu schools work the practice, methods, ethics, and metaphysics of a given style. They commonly include practice of battlefield techniques without an opponent and techniques whereby two practitioners perform kata, featuring full contact strikes to the body in some styles and no body contact strikes permitted in others. To prevent injury, most schools only allow sparring with the use of Bokutō. Zanjutsu Arts There are various styles of Zanjutsu, each of them needing many years to perfect: *'Iaidō' (居合道, The Way of Drawing and Resheathing): The way of drawing the sword and simultaneously cutting with it. Iaidō techniques are commonly called Iaijutsu (居合術, Iai Techniques). Patros' fighting style revolved around this skill. *'Kendō' (剣道, The Way of the Sword): A modern Japanese martial art of sword-fighting based on traditional samurai swordsmanship. Kendō Techniques are called just like that (剣道の術, Kendō no Jutsu; Japanese for "Techniques of the Way of the Sword") and should not be confused with Kenjutsu. Yachiru Unohana is particularly masterful in this art. *'Nitōryū' (二刀流, Two Swords Style): A distinguishing Zanjutsu style is the use of a paired katana or daitō and wakizashi or shōtō. Nitōryū techniques are commonly called Nitōjutsu (二刀術, Two Swords Techniques). Due to being the only Shinigami to ever have a Zanpakutō that consists of two separate swords in its sealed state, Shunsui Kyōraku is the greatest Shinigami master of this art. Zanjutsu Techniques *'Iaijutsu': **Agitowari *'Kendō Techniques': **Ryōdan *'Nitōjutsu': **Nigiri *'Uncategorized Zanjutsu Techniques': **Shitonegaeshi **Hōzuri **Onibi **Hitotsume: Nadegiri **Suikawari **Senmaioroshi Zanjutsu Users *'Zanjutsu Master/Master Swordsman': Users of this class vary greatly by power and technique. The criteria for a master is simple: one must have masterful skill in swordsmanship above all else. The attainment of this level of skill is a testament to the wielder's power and determination. Most Shinigami captains are masters, since, as the heads of their divisions, they are the true military power of Soul Society. As use of the Zanpakutō is the Shinigami's primary form of combat, it is preferable to have mastered the skill in order to achieve the rank of captain, though mastery is not excluded to them or even to Shinigami. This applies to some lower than the rank of captain who, by constant training and battle, have achieved the necessary level of swordsmanship skill without having attained the captain position. *'Zanjutsu Expert/Expert Swordsman': Users of this class are highly skilled in using their Zanpakutō while sealed or in its Shikai. Most lieutenants are experts, since they must know Shikai and have mastered it to a degree, in order to be promoted. This applies to some higher seated officers as well and, in some cases, to captains who, though possibly having attained their Bankai, do not commonly engage in swordsmanship as their desired form of combat. *'Zanjutsu Practioner/Swordsmanship Practioner': Users of this class are those who specialize in the use of a sword/Zanpakutō during combat. Someone of this level has to have basic skills in swordsmanship as well. All seated officers of the Gotei 13 have to possess, at the very least, this level of skill. References Category:Techniques Category:World of Bleach Category:Important Terms Category:Shinigami Category:Zanjutsu Category:Zanpakutō Category:Fighting Style Category:Bukijutsu